


Entries in the Marylebone Monthly Illustrated

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of items to be found within The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated, editorials, advertisements, articles of interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Advertisement and A Contribution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally all written for LJ's Sherlock 60 - 60 word contributions for each of the canon Arthur Conan Doyle Sherlock Holmes stories.
> 
> Beginning with A Study in Scarlet

Firstly, an advertisement:

Now available to let: one suite of rooms in Baker Street for immediate occupation. Suitable for either one respectable single gentleman or two such gentlemen sharing. Apartment comprises two comfortable bedrooms plus large sitting room. All rooms and furnishings in excellent condition. Rate, to include meals and laundry, available from M Hudson, to whom all initial enquiries should be made.

And also, an article from one the magazine's distinguished contributors:

In the same way that an individual’s profession can be recognised when wearing uniform, it is equally possible to ascertain such information through observation of less obvious clues. Clothing will be the starting point, but the wear of a collar, or the mud on the boots will assist in the identification for anyone who has trained himself in such matters.


	2. From Our Boxing Correspondent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of Four, chapters 1 to 6

Our correspondent was privileged to be present at McMurdo the prizefighter’s benefit match. One bout in particular stood out, that of the talented amateur Mr Sherlock Holmes, who took McMurdo to three rounds. We foresee a bright future for Mr Holmes, who, should he decide to turn professional, would be almost guaranteed to make a tidy living at the sport.


	3. Forthcoming Marriages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of Four, chapters 7 to 12

The engagement is announced between Dr John H Watson late of the Army Medical Department, now of Baker Street and Miss Mary Morstan, daughter of the late Captain Morstan of the Indian Regiment, currently employed by Mrs Cecil Forrester of Camberwell. The wedding will be a quiet affair with a reception for close friends only. All welcome at the church.


	4. Situations Vacant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Scandal in Bohemia

Required for our client, a quiet lady, a respectable coachman to be based in a villa in St John’s Wood. One horse stabled in nearby mews. Regular hours. Uniform provided. Discretion and good references essential. Apply to Forbes, Norton & Mason, solicitors. Box 221, Inner Temple.

Also required, two experienced maids. Live in or out. References as above. Temporary contract.


	5. The Strangeness of The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red-headed League

It is with some incredulity that we have to report certain events from last week. Supposedly an area off Fleet Street was filled with men having red hair, all apparently in pursuit of a position that specified someone of that appearance. One must congratulate the fortunate successful applicant, but one wonders whether he will become engaged in some unpleasant experiment.


	6. The Dundas Separation Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Case of Identity

The magistrate ruled that while he was in favour of a wife being obedient to her husband, the behaviour of Mr Dundas was more than any dutiful wife could be expected to endure. False teeth, the magistrate opined, were best either in the mouth or kept in a glass of water. They should not be used as a casual weapon.


	7. Ross-on-Wye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boscombe Valley Mystery

For those of our readers looking for a temporary escape from the city, we recommend the pretty little country-town of Ross. The town, surrounded by spectacular countryside, boasts an impressive market hall, which dates from the seventeenth century. A gentle stroll along the banks of the River Wye and a stay in a welcoming hotel would make the perfect break.


	8. News in Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Five Orange Pips

...

***

Blake’s Furniture Warehouse was the scene of some unexpected excitement last Wednesday night. Shortly after midnight various well-dressed gentlemen were escorted off the premises by a number of policemen. Later some rather scantily clad women emerged, who disappeared down the road making cat-calls at the remaining officers.

***

Please note all further meetings of the Amateur Mendicant Society have been cancelled.

***  
...


	9. Warning (Editorial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Man With The Twisted Lip

We cannot warn our readers more strongly against the lure of the opium dens which are found amongst the river wharfs. Recently we have heard of a number of young men who have been attracted by the prospect of heightened dreams and sensation. Be warned: the use of opium will only result in physical and mental ruin and untimely death.


	10. Covent Garden Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Carbuncle

This year’s experiment of selling poultry in Covent Garden market will not be repeated. The tendency of the live fowl to eat the fruit and vegetables belonging to other traders resulted in a number of arguments leading on occasion to unacceptable brawls. The magistrates have therefore ruled that next year all poultry will again only be sold in Smithfield Market.


	11. Suitable Summer Entertainments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Speckled Band

**A Trip to the Zoo**

For our readers looking for a pleasant day out we recommend a trip to London Zoo this summer.  There are opportunities to view many exotic creatures, including the cheetah and the baboon.  In addition a number of different varieties of snake can be seen in the Reptile House, although ladies of a delicate disposition may wish to bypass this building.

 

**Snakes and Ladders**

For those rainy afternoons when children need entertaining  we suggest the educational board game of Snakes and Ladders.  Each ladder shows how the virtues of thrift, penitence and industry will lead upwards to grace, fulfilment and success, whilst landing on a snake the player will discover  the vices of indulgence, disobedience and indolence  causing descent to illness, disgrace and poverty.


	12. A Warning to the Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Engineer's Thumb

The public are urged to examine any half-crowns they receive, since a large quantity of counterfeit coins has recently appeared in circulation. The police suspect they are being manufactured in the Reading area but as yet have been unable to trace the source. Unlike a genuine half-crown, which is made of sterling silver, these coins are made of an amalgam.


	13. This Week's Agony Column

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Noble Bachelor

For Sale: Wedding dress. Never worn. Impulse buy, now regretted. Contact EW

Missing: Miss Eliza Wilcox, due to be married this Saturday. Not seen for last three days. Box60

Stolen: set of silver spoons. Sentimental value. Reward for recovery. Box60

Sudden availability: back room in bar, suitable for celebration. Last minute cancellation. The Plough

Silverware bought and sold. Reasonable prices.


	14. Bad Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beryl Coronet

Residents are encouraged to take extra care during this inclement weather. The pavements are extremely slippery, despite having been cleaned and scraped. It is recommended anyone who wishes to travel across our city makes use of the underground since the lying snow means the cabs are forced to drive slowly. There is a good service available on the Metropolitan Line.


	15. Westaway's Advertisements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Copper Beeches

Westaway’s have the following vacancies:

Governess for one dear little six year old boy. Charming old country-house situated five miles outside Winchester. Also occasional companionship for mother. Excellent remuneration.

Governess for two children. Music and other arts required. Also instruction in arithmetic and reading. Good terms. Riding yard.

For further details on all our opportunities, visit our West End offices.


	16. Sports Pages - The Wessex Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Blaze

There was another convincing win for the favourite, Silver Blaze, on Tuesday in the Wessex Cup. Despite not showing his well known white forehead, he triumphed by over six lengths from his rival Desborough, with Iris coming in a disappointing third. Silver Blaze is now expected to go to stud. We look forward to watching his progeny in future years.


	17. Postcards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cardboard Box

With many of our readers planning on taking a summer holiday this month, we would like to remind them it is important to ensure the address is correct when sending postcards to friends and relations. A leafy glade with the message, “Having a lovely time; wish you were here, Violet”, might, if sent to the wrong address, cause significant problems.


	18. Advertisement (Joseph Hughes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yellow Face

For all your smoking requirements come to Joseph Hughes of Marylebone Road. We provide all forms of pipes, including briers, meerschaums and clays, with both wood and amber stems. We stock a wide variety of tobacco to suit all tastes and pockets, including the exclusive Grosvenor mix. In addition pipes can be repaired with top quality silver bands if required.


	19. A Word to the wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stockbroker's Clerk

Whilst one may be advised not to look a gift horse in the mouth, should anyone be offered a salary considerably higher than might be expected for a particular employment, it is recommended further questions are to be asked. There have been a number of cases recently where hardened criminals have taken advantage of some of our more naive readers.


	20. The Lutine Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gloria Scott

It is with great sorrow we have to report once again the Lutine bell has been rung by Lloyd’s at the Royal Exchange, with news another ship is well overdue and therefore may be presumed to have sunk. Some of our older readers may recall the salvaging of the bell in 1859, with the subsequent institution of this sad tradition.


	21. Small Ads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Musgrave Ritual

For Sale: Coal scuttle, contents various.

Wanted: Carpenter to replace split wooden mantelpiece. 

For Sale: Two equal sized planks of wood, could be used as short shelves. Will sell separately.

Wanted: Plasterer to repair holes in wall, probably caused by bullets.

Wanted: Supply of butter dishes similar to those used in cheap boarding houses

Free to good home: Consulting detective.


	22. A Doctor Writes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reigate Squires

This year I have been treating a number of patients for lassitude following an illness. Where possible I recommend a change of scenery for a few days, with plenty of fresh air. A trip to the countryside is ideal; for those unable to travel a walk in the park should be beneficial. It is however important not to overexert oneself.


	23. Appeal for Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crooked Man

The ladies of the Guild of St George would be very grateful for the donation of any cast-off clothing, which they can sort and pass on to the poor of our parish. Donations may be left in the church hall next to St James Church at any time. Those wishing to receive clothing may attend on Monday evenings at 8pm.


	24. An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resident Patient

Dr Percy Trevelyan is delighted to announce the opening of his new clinic in Henrietta Place, just off Cavendish Square. All patients with afflictions of the nervous system treated with complete confidentiality. Catalepsy a speciality. Dr Trevelyan is the author of a published monogram on obscure nervous lesions and winner of the Bruce Pinkerton prize. Initial half hour consultation free.


	25. Advertisement (Melas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Interpreter

Available to assist all Greek speakers, including those in difficulty with the Metropolitan police or those seeking suitable accommodation on arrival in the city. Attention possible from early morning to late evening. Rates negotiable and dependent on time, length and complexity of interpretation. Prompt assistance in public areas; no calls to private homes. Apply by wire to Melas, Pall Mall.


	26. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Naval Treaty

Parents are reminded education is compulsory for all able-bodied children between the ages of five and ten. Those parents who do not wish their children to attend voluntary schools may send them to board schools where religious teaching in non-denominational. It is to be deeply regretted that one child in five is still not attending school despite the opportunities provided.


	27. Reichenbach - A Recommended Visit to the Continent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Problem
> 
> Page Six can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4375841

When considering a holiday on the continent we would urge our readers to include the country of Switzerland in their thoughts. The area around the little town of Meiringen is extremely rewarding to visit, with much beautiful countryside to be explored. For more information, and suggested places to visit, please turn to our introduction to the town on page six.


	28. Art Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles (Part One)

For those looking to improve their knowledge of modern Belgian painters we can recommend the current exhibition of Eugene and Anna Boch. Boch’s paintings depict villages and mines in the Borinage area of Belgium, in which the atmosphere is dark and depressing. However, his sister’s paintings are of a more domestic nature, much brighter and concentrate on fruit and flowers.


	29. Events at the Nonpareil Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles chapters 8 to 15

Members of the Nonpareil Club were shocked recently when they learnt of the atrocious conduct of Colonel Upwood. One prominent member commented, “One would scarcely countenance such behaviour in one of the working classes, let alone an officer and a gentleman.” The total sums involved may never be known; many members being unwilling to reveal the extent of their losses.


	30. Advertisement (Church Street Bookshop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empty House

Church Street bookshop for all your reading requirements. 

Whatever your interests we stock suitable titles. For a keen ornithologist, we recommend British Birds. For those who prefer history may we suggest Catullus or The Holy War. And even if your interests are more esoteric we have volumes such as The Origin of Tree Worship. 

Come to browse, stay to buy.


	31. Public Service Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Norwood Builder

The London Fire Brigade would like to remind all householders to take care when lighting fires. With the onset of colder weather and the likelihood of the first fire of autumn being lit, it is important to have chimneys swept by a reputable chimney sweep. Please do not leave children or those of a simple mind alone by a fire.


	32. A Romantic Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dancing Men

A young gentleman, too shy to ask his sweetheart for her hand in marriage, requested the young lady accompany him on a walk in Regent’s Park. Once there he took his place in the bandstand and tap danced his proposal in Morse code. We are delighted to report she happily accepted and a date has been set for the wedding.


	33. Trade Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Solitary Cyclist
> 
> With thanks to my husband for the inspiration. Further details: http://www.historywebsite.co.uk/Museum/Transport/bicycles/Sunbeam.htm

John Marshall Ltd are delighted to announce the opening of our depot at 157 Sloane Street. From there all the latest models of Sunbeam bicycles can be purchased. There are four models for ladies, including our popular Gentlewoman’s Touring Sunbeam. Gentlemen are equally well served, with a choice of four colours. All purchases come complete with a free Sunbeam spanner.


	34. On the Subject of Bicycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Priory School

Whilst readers have grown accustomed to seeing officials from the Post Office using bicycles to deliver telegrams, it is not as widely known that our troops are now also using bicycles for carrying despatches. In addition bicycles are used to transport carrier pigeons. The birds become distressed when transported on horseback, but take more kindly to being moved by bicycle.


	35. Letter to the Editor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Peter

**O/N** : We apologise for this entry, unfortunately it was spotted too late to be removed before publication.

Dear Sir,

I would like to bring to your attention Inspector Stanley Hopkins of the Metropolitan Police. He is truly the most marvellous of men, with the softest of hair and the kindest of eyes. Although were you a criminal I am sure he would not look upon you with the same gentleness he shows to others.

Yours blissfully Mouselet


	36. Personal Ads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles Augustus Milverton

Mr Escott, plumber, currently fiancé of Agatha who was until recently housemaid at Appledore Towers, if you do not contact me within the week, I will consider our engagement to be terminated. 

JW, are you the middle-sized, strongly built man, square jawed, thick necked, with moustache, I have been searching for? GL. If so, meet usual place, please bring mask.


	37. Trade Announcement (China Ware)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Six Napoleons

Join with us in celebrating our gracious Queen Victoria’s jubilee. We have an excellent stock of ornamental plates, celebration mugs, milk jugs, tea pots and china beakers, which would grace any dresser. All made of high quality porcelain at very reasonable prices.

Also recently arrived: busts of famous men including Wellington, Napoleon and Disraeli amongst others. Further stock added daily.


	38. University Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Students

Whilst many students choose to attend either Oxford or Cambridge, those in the north may prefer to attend Durham University and we have excellent facilities in our own city. We are proud that our university was the first to accept female students on equal terms with their male counterparts and equally proud we were the first to award science degrees.


	39. Weather Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Pince-Nez

The weather this month has been much worse than is usual for autumn. The rains have been particularly fierce and the winds have howled worse than ever. The skies are so dark one can barely tell day from night. No man can venture out without overcoat, cravat and galoshes. Inspector Hopkins should not have to go abroad in such tempests.

 

**O/N:** Who let her in?  It's bad enough Mouselet's now got her own column.


	40. Varsity Matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Missing Three-Quarter

The anticipation of this year’s inter-varsity rugby match is high. The teams are overall evenly matched, for whilst Cambridge has strength in its scrums and line-outs, Oxford has the faster attack and more solid defence. We look forward to seeing whether the Cambridge rugby players can do better than their rowing team, who have lost for the past six years.


	41. Book Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Abbey Grange

_Mrs Beeton’s Book of Household Management_ is an excellent book which contains many recipes for hearty meals. It includes meat and fish with their accompanying vegetables, as well as pastries, puddings, cakes and biscuits. The purchase of such a volume is highly recommended. And Mr Holmes should not let Inspector Hopkins go out without insisting he eat his dinner first.

 

 


	42. Advertisement (Martins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Stain

For all your cleaning products you can do no better than call at Martin’s on Crawford Street. Amongst other items we stock Pears soap; Soapine, which will not injure hands nor fabric; and Dome boot polish, the tin with St Paul’s on the lid. We have a number of suitable agents for stain removal, including kerosene for removing blood stains.


	43. Advertisement (Anderson, North & Tallis, Estate Agents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria Lodge

Anderson, North & Tallis are delighted to announce the availability of two delightful properties in Oxshott. One would suit a single gentleman, or married couple. The other would be ideal for a family, with plenty of rooms for servants, plus grounds. These properties are certain to be popular, so early viewing is recommended. Only two miles from the railway station.


	44. From the Personal Columns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bruce-Partington Plans

GL. Need to see you urgently. Usual place. Seven o’clock. JW

H. Meet tonight. First floor. Second door on left. Seven prompt. SH

***

JW. Next time ensure you come alone. GL

***

GL. Same arrangements as before. Knock once then twice. JW

H. All sorted now. Knock three times. SH

***

SH, JW, GL, S. Stay out of my broom cupboard. MH


	45. Holiday Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's Foot

For those of you who are looking for a quiet holiday we would suggest Poldhu Bay in Cornwall. From there it is possible to explore the picturesque coastline of Mounts Bay, together with the rolling moors and small old-world villages with their ancient churches. The area is peaceful and ideal for any who wish for a break from their troubles.


	46. Another Art Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Circle

For those of our readers who have an interest in art we would recommend a trip to the First Exhibition of International Art of The International Society of Sculptors, Painters and Gravers to be held at Prince’s Skating Club in Knightsbridge. A number of the foremost British and Continental artists will be exhibiting, including the society’s founder, James McNeill Whistler.


	47. Undertaker's Advertisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax

We provide all that is required for the funeral of a loved one: an excellent choice from our wide selection of coffins; a suitable hearse pulled by four splendid black horses wearing ostrich feather plumes on their heads; the wide silk hat bands, silk scarves and black gloves so necessary for all those attending; even the epitaph can be arranged.


	48. Restaurant Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dying Detective

For readers seeking an excellent dining experience we would heartily recommend Simpson’s on the Strand. Originally opened as a chess club and coffee house, the restaurant provides nothing but the highest quality British meat for all its guests. Indeed the diners’ choice of large joint is brought to the table on a silver platter to be carved in their presence.


	49. Obituary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear

It is with great sadness we record the death of Joseph Whitaker, who in 1869 published the first issue of the invaluable publication Whitaker’s Almanack. He will be buried in West Norwood Cemetary. We are delighted to confirm his son, Cuthbert has taken over the role of editor of the Almanack, and we anticipate many further years of successful publication.


	50. New Year's Editorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His Last Bow

As we enter a new year we can only view with trepidation events on the continent. Kaiser Wilhelm, King of Prussia and ruler of the German Empire, having dismissed his Chancellor Bismarck, remains insistent on men of his own choice being in charge. We fear he grows closer to Franz-Joseph of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, while spurning both Russia and France.


	51. Unwanted Submissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mazarin Stone

As we have recently received a number of unsolicited manuscripts of a fictional nature, we should like to remind our readers that we do not publish such articles. Items of a factual nature may be submitted, providing they are on topics which will concern or inform the majority of our readership, but we do not guarantee publication of such material.


	52. Recommended Publications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor Bridge

Should any of our readers wish to spend the occasional evening reading items of fiction, we would recommend The New Review, which features stories by such excellent authors as Henry James and H G Wells. These are of a far higher standard than the romances by, amongst others, Caroline Emily Cameron which are to be found in the Family Herald.


	53. A Timely Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Creeping Man

Whilst there is no harm in indulging in the simpler ideas for anti-aging, such as hair dye, face creams and even moustache wax for a drooping moustache, we would strenuously advise against the more extreme attempts, which can only result in disappointment and in some cases actual harm. A gentle walk in our beautiful Regent’s Park will be more beneficial.


	54. Letter to the Editor (No 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sussex Vampire

Sir,  
  
I wish to make use of your publication to contact those of my relatives who remain in the neighbourhood.  I return to London for a vacation at the end of the following month, arriving at the Port of London on the _Matilda Briggs_ and thereafter staying at the Northumberland Hotel, where visitors will be welcome.  
  
Yours,  
  
Giant Rat  
 _Sumatra_


	55. Sir Hans Sloane's Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Garridebs

For any readers who wish for suitable edification during their leisure hours, we would recommend a visit to the British Museum. There, one can marvel at the Assyrian collection, as well as inspect the Rosetta Stone. And for those who prefer flora and fauna, there is an excellent collection of such items at the Natural History Museum in South Kensington.


	56. Charing Cross Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Illustrious Client

For those unfortunate enough to require hospital treatment they need not worry if they attend Charing Cross Hospital. There are nearly 200 beds for male and female patients, together with wards for children. The staffing is excellent, with some of the best matrons and sisters working there. A patient will receive the best care, whether there through accident or illness.


	57. Property to Rent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Gables

Recently available for rent for a period from twelve to eighteen months. A delightful property in Harrow Weald, fully furnished. Only a short walk from Weald Station, with fast access to the City. Would suit married couple or small family. Owner currently on round the world cruise. Must be seen to be appreciated. Further details apply Anderson, North & Tallis.


	58. Sale of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blanched Soldier

On Tuesday St Mary’s Church will be holding their annual Sale of Work in aid of an overseas charity. This year, following an extremely interesting talk from a member of the society, they will be raising money for The Mission to Lepers. All proceeds raised will go for the support of the Mission’s hospital, Purulia Leprosy Hospital, in West Bengal.


	59. Educational Advertisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lion's Mane

The Gables is a first class coaching establishment for the sons of gentlemen wishing to enter the professions. The proprietor, Harold Stackhurst, a former well-known rowing blue, is ably supported by several excellent masters who specialise in a wide range of subjects. The location of the school is ideal, being situated on the Sussex Downs, not far from the coast.


	60. A Forthcoming Column

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Retired Colourman

Those amongst our readers who are keen players of the game of chess will be delighted to learn we shall soon be running a monthly chess column. It will be penned by one of the members of the City of London Chess Club and we are sure it will be of interest to the beginner and the experienced player alike.


	61. Advertisement - The Greatest Show on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Veiled Lodger

Messrs Barnum and Bailey are delighted to announce the arrival of their circus at Olympia.  Watch our aerialists, listen to the military band, be amazed by the re-enactment of the American sea battle with the Spanish fleet at Santiago, be thrilled by the equestrian act with no less than 70 horses in the ring at once.  Come one, come all!

 


	62. Editorial from the Ocelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Veiled Lodger
> 
> The traditional additional entry for this story

Following my long-standing acquaintance with Dr John Watson of 221B Baker Street, we are delighted to be able to inform you beginning next month we shall be presenting, in serialised form, _The Private Journal of Dr Watson_.  To avoid disappointment should the _Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_ sell out, we recommend purchasing a subscription or placing a regular order at your newsagent.

 


	63. The Derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoscombe Old Place

Excitement is building as the date of the running of the greatest flat race in England approaches. Many will be making the journey from London to Epsom to enjoy a day out. We would remind our readers, once again, that although bets may be placed on the race course, placing bets on the street or in betting houses is illegal.


End file.
